Love Sick II The Rhode to Recovery
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: Sequel to Love Sick: Even though she is still ill, Cody manages to make his girlfriend extremely happy on another very special day. One Shot


_(A/N: Hey everyone, this one shot is the sequel to Love Sick both one shots are dedicated to my friend Becky (__Snap DDT)__ I couldn't help myself; I just had to do this. Because in reality, and I'm dead ass serious, the person I had wrote this story for (__Snap DDT__) is born one day after Cody, not the same year but the same month and one day after him. So I just had to write this, it's not very long but I hope everyone enjoys it! BTW thanks to everyone that reviewed the prequel to this:__techwiz, __Thee-Britty, __giftiebee, __gurl42069, __Inday, __Adrian Jade, __Vickiekins, __Queen Chaos-Hardy__, and __Snap DDT__ … Okay Read, Review, and ENJOY!) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Cody owns himself of course and so does Becky.**

* * *

"This is the most miserable day ever!" Becky whined through a nasty cough. She rolled over on her side to ease the aching in her bones.

"Aw c'mon princess this is a really good day, even if you are on the edge of death." Cody joked in a pathetic attempt to lighten his girlfriend's spirits. Seeing that his remark offered his girlfriend no consolation, Cody sighed rubbing Becky's back. "Are you forgetting what _today is_?" The WWE superstar asked brushing Becky's hair to the side and kissing the back of her neck gently.

Becky groaned before letting out a sneeze. Cody was referring to the fact that today was her birthday. Yes, Cody and Becky's birthdays were consecutive, and she was still very sick. "Ohhh don't remind me Cody, who spends their twenty first birthday cooped up in a hotel room with a sore throat, a runny nose, and the tendency to sneeze every 92 seconds?" Becky exclaimed dryly. Cody couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's cynical sense of humor.

"So I guess this means that you aren't up to the surprise party that I planned for you which will be starting in an hour?" Cody asked with a sigh.

"WHAT?! CODY I CAN'T HAVE A PARTY! I'M SICK! AND I LOOK… WELL…_SICK_!" Becky attempted to yell in her raspy voice.

"I know babe, I'm kidding I'm kidding chill out princess." Cody grinned rolling his girlfriend over to face him.

"I still don't see how you aren't sick yet. I've been infecting you with my germs for a while now." Becky stated through a stuffy nose.

"Princess, you can infect me with anything _you want_." Cody told his girlfriend naughtily wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, well I guess _now_ would be a good time to tell you…" Becky scrunched the side of her mouth and looked away.

"Tell me what?" Cody inquired propping his head up on his forearm which was propped up on his elbow.

"I have genital herpes." Becky admitted sadly.

"That's not funny." Cody shook his head not finding his girlfriend's joke even slightly amusing. 

Becky burst out into giggles before letting her laughter subside. "Now _you know_ how _I feel_ when _you_ make jokes that _I _don't like." Becky replied after a few coughs. She smiled triumphantly as Cody shook his head.

"You're lucky that you're sick princess." Cody warned her as he sat up and stretched.

"Really and why is that?" Becky inquired playfully; she slid herself over and wrapped her arms around Cody's toned waist.

"Because then we'd have to fight." Cody teased Becky. He leaned over stretching his body across hers and kissing her softly on her lips.

"Mmmm, your kisses make me feel so much better." Becky informed her boyfriend.

"Really? I know a couple of places that I can kiss that will make you feel extrafuckingordinary." Cody exclaimed cockily.

"Cody you are such a pervert." Becky responded laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ pervert." Cody corrected confidently.

"That you are." Becky nuzzled Cody's nose with her own loving the fact that she was stuck inside a hotel room with him without contact from anyone else. 

"I have your birthday gift princess…. Do you want it now?" Cody asked his girlfriend sweetly.

"Sure why not." Becky shrugged feeling slightly bored. Cody went over to his suitcase and opened it. He dug inside an inner pocket and pulled out a large envelope. He walked back over to the bed and plopped back down beside his girlfriend. He handed her the envelope and as it exchanged hands, the couple kissed passionately. Becky opened up the large manila envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Cody nodded at her to read the paper, after reading it, her eyes widened and the grin on her face stretched truly displaying her happiness. The paper was the itinerary to their one-week vacation to Disney World. Normally it was something that a twelve-year-old girl or a nine-year-old boy would want as a gift. However, Becky was different, she was a diamond in the rough, and if she loved anything more than Cody and wrestling, it was anything to do with Walt Disney. Becky flung herself into Cody's arms, the grin on her face never faltering.

"CODY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ORGANIZED THIS ALL BY YOURSELF! AND WE ARE STAYING AT THE FLORIDIAN! I've been to Disney so many times but never the Floridian!" Becky's raspy voice squealed with joy as she hugged her boyfriend again excitedly.

"I'll do anything to make you happy princess." Cody said sincerely. He tilted her face up towards his gently before pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"This is the best day ever." Becky exclaimed, suddenly her illness meant nothing compared to the good things that were to come for she and Cody.

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
